A variety of methods for joining a golf club head and a shaft together have been proposed over the recent years. For example, a golf club (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-029691) exists, which is configured to make variable a length from a grip to a golf club head (which will hereinafter be also termed a “club length”) by enabling a variation of a depth at which the shaft is inserted into a hosel.
This golf club is specifically configured as below. A cylindrical collar member is attached to a tip of the shaft. Two engaging protrusions are provided at spacing through 180 degrees on an outer peripheral surface of the collar member. On the other hand, the golf club head is provided with a hosel including a shaft securing hole. An upper inner peripheral surface of the shaft securing hole is formed with two recessed portions each having a first through third stepped receiving portions to receive the engaging protrusions of the collar member in an axial direction.
To be specific, the receiving portions are different in axis-directional position to receive the engaging protrusions. The depth (an axis-directional length) at which the shaft is inserted into the hosel can be therefore adjusted by selecting the receiving portion to receive the engaging protrusion of the collar member in the axial direction while rotating the shaft in a periaxial direction. This contrivance enables the golf club to vary the club length.